The Untouchables
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: A freak nightmare or cruel fate bought the Untouchables together, Iziah the Demon, Harmoni the Witch, Storm the Hunter and Jamie, half human/half angel. Now as they battle evils and occasionally eachother, they try to live their lives as normal as possible, hard to do when an empty street suddenly fills up with people. Super-naturally AU!
1. Bringing us together

**A/N So new story! Let me know what you think! Is it worth continuing? Onwards and let me know! **

**Chapter 1 Bringing us together**

**Harmoni;**

I had no idea what I was doing, my marriage had just ended and now I was on a train to my home town of Kadary. I missed it in a way, Kadary was a small town, sometimes too small but I loved it deep down. It reminded me of one of those old school towns with its cobble stones and lit torches. Kadary was small but it was also the town to go too if you needed something. If you need it, there is a very very high chance of Kadary having it. I slumped against the window and watched as the last town floated away and nothing but trees flowed into view. Kadary was in the middle of no-where. I don't know why I was coming back, all I knew was my marriage was over and my cousin Storm suggested I come home. I liked Storm, along with my two sisters, she was all I had left. Father was gone, Mother was dead, we were the only ones left. Storm had bought a house, one big enough for me, her and my two sisters. After I told her how Vampiro (my now ex husband) had left me, she suggested I come and stay with them. Change of scenery and all that. I had to admit that maybe I did need a change of scenery and perhaps I could have a fresh start. The conductor warned us of the next stop, mine. I let out a breath and prayed that I was doing the right thing, something inside my lean five-eleven frame told me otherwise. The train stopped and I was forced to let out the breath I was holding, smoothing down my black hair, I picked up my bags and headed off. I was the only one stopping in Kadary, not a surprise really. I was meant to be meeting Storm but so far it was just me. On my lonesome with that gut feeling that everything was about to fuck up. Fuck up in a major way.

**Storm; **

I was late, not in a fashionable way either. I was meant to meet Harmoni twenty minutes ago but thanks to people getting in my way, I was now hauling ass down the cobblestones in an attempt not to fall over. Huffing and puffing I finally got to the train station, thankfully my girl was still there, sitting on the bench staring at the tracks, her lean frame sagged with sadness and defeat, I ever found her husband again, I would kill him. I let myself get my breath back, Harmoni hadn't changed much. She was still tall like me, almost five-eleven. Straight black hair and peircing green eyes. A nice jade green that gleamed when she was happy, turned stormy and dark when she was pissed. Expressive eyes they were called, I can't remember for the life of me who said it but they were important, I knew that much. Ivory skin that seemed to gleam in the sunlight, or heat wave rather. Still I was glad she was here. I missed her as much as I missed my other cousins.

"Hey Harmoni"

"Storm! Took you long enough" She let her oval face come into a smile, her arms wrapping around me. Harmoni wasn't much of a hugger, well except when it came to Jamie (her youngest sister) it was a welcome change, she was at least happy to see me.

"Sorry, I got held up and people got in the way and then there was all this crazyness"

Harmoni picked up her bags, "So where are we going?"

"Grim Road. Thats where the house is. Iziah and Jamie will meet us there"

"Are they together?"

"No. Jamie's just come home from special school" I hated saying that, Jamie had a brain injury that caused her problems but to send her to special school was just plain mean in my opinion, Jamie seemed to have her injury down, Jamie said that someone taught her but she couldn't remember who, not that I really cared, Jamie was happy and that was the only thing I cared for.

"And Iziah?"

"She's doing Lord knows what, I didn't bother to ask."

Harmoni laughed, Iziah her middle sister was a little bit of a wild spark and that was putting it nicely. She could be a little...evil. and thats just being honest.

"Well lets just hope she can stay out of trouble until we get to the house"

"What kinda house is it?"

"Its a gothic styled two story house, its got a decking and large front door."

Harmoni raised an eyebrow at me, I guess I was over excited as my mouth took over explaining all about the house. I couldn't help it, since the whole abandonment/kidnapping thing, it was a miracle that I was excited about anything.

"Alright Stormy-Jo, calm your farm girl. I get it, it's a good house, I get it"

"Now if only we could control Iziah"

Harmoni wrapped her arm around my neck affectionately "Between the two of uz, we should be able to control her"

"Lord I hope so"

"Don't ask the Lord for anything, I'm pretty sure he's stopped listening"

**Iziah;**

I saw them coming, arm in arm. They hadn't changed at all. Storm with her lean frame, white hair and white eyes. Harmoni just as tall with her straight black hair and green eyes. They both thought they were better than me because I was what they called the black sheep. I wasn't as well off as they were, I didn't hold a fancy-smancy job like they did. They were both beyond genius smart, kicker was, so was I, I just chose not to live that way, I was more of a free spirit, a free spirit with a minor anger problem. Ok, so I did get into more fights than I care to remember, well I'm so sorry, some people deserve to smacked the fuck out. I stood on the decking before Storm's new house, well she said that we all owned a part of it but I knew that she would throw it back in my face, it was her house and I would have to be a good girl. I'd actually like to see her control me, that should be alot of fun.

"Hey Iziah, how are you?" Storm said in that cheerful careful tone, I think she was a teensy bit scared of me. Not that I blame her.

"Fine." I folded my arms over my jacket, looking at my family, there was one thing we did have in common, we all wore black. Not an inch of colour could be found, unless you count my tattoos, they started at my neck and wound down my entire body, I liked them, thats the only thing that mattered.

"So how is Konnan?" Harmoni asked in that superior tone that made me wanna punch her the fuck out. She never did approve of him, not that I cared. Sadly we were over, turns out Harmoni was right but I wasn't gonna let the bitch find that out, I'd never hear the end of it, not from Miss Perfect.

"Fine. How's Vampiro?"

"Alright, before you two rip each other's heads off, lets just go inside"

"I'm not going inside"

Storm let out an annoyed breath "Izzy can't we just go inside"

"Not until Jamie gets here"

They both fell silent but their eyes locked on me, the harsh white and peircing green thundered into my glassy silver. Thats right, I have silver eyes, possibly another reason why they treat me differently.

**Jamie;**

I saw them all on the porch, waiting for me. I knew I was late but I had no control over that, I lost my concept of time a long time ago. I ran as fast as I could up the hill, the house they stood in front of was huge, I liked huge, it meant exploring. I loved exploring. I was more than happy to see them again, I missed them all so much. My older sister Harmoni, my middle sister Iziah with all her lovely pictures and Storm, my x-man look-a-like. The someone that had taught me everything I knew told me now that I was ready to be home. I don't know who it was but when I felt scared and alone, _she_ was there. I say she just to give it a charactiristic, she told me to be brave and told me how to function, she made me braver than I ever felt. Now I was home and ready to start another chapter of my life.

"Guys!"

They crowded around me and hugged me tightly, I always felt different next to them, they all looked so different and cool, I was the only one that looked normal, blonde hair and blue eyes. It was my brain injury that made me different, at least I had that.

"So glad you're here little one" Iziah hugged me tighter than ever, she was my protector now, like they all were. I wasn't little compard to her, I was bigger. She was only five-three where I was going on five-ten.

"So glad to be back home! At least it feels like home"

"Well lets not wait little one, lets go in" Iziah took my hand and pulled me inside. New lives for us had just begun and I couldn't wait.


	2. Freaky nightmares

**Chapter 2 Freaky nightmares**

**Iziah;**

"Come out you bastard, I know you're here"

I don't know where I was but it wasn't home I knew that. It was a cave of some sort, trypical really. Deep dark cave crawling with bones of the dead. I have no idea why I was here except that another one had to die. Die and die some more.

"Looking for me sweetheart?"

"Why yes, how did you know" I jumped at it, I say it because it wasn't no man, I was pretty sure it wasn't even human. His arms wrapped around me, crushing the life from my body until my eyes rolled back into my head. Pain like none other spread through out my tiny frame, pulling the life from me. I did the only thing I could, I head butted him until he was woozy and I was bleeding. Claws spread from his hands, those beady eyes turning red,

"You must die Nightwolf"

"Bring it on Princess"

He grabbed me again, his teeth nearing my throat. I slipped from his grip, turning my body fast I let my hands fall around his throat, I twisted it so easily, it was like I had been killing my entire life, I didn't just break the fuckers neck, I pulled his whole fucking head off. What happened next was the weird part, his body fell, lit up in flames, his head in my hands, screaming in pain. I fell to my knees, immense pain wrapping my body under a crushing weight I had never felt. Pain like I had never felt.

"Well, well, well, look what we haves here, a lone wolf out on her own"

They circled around me, their beady eyes locking on me like a heap of flesh ready for the taking. I couldn't even stop them, their hands grabbing out for me, all trying to grab me at once.

"Fuck off!"

Fire flew from my hands, so hot and angry that I could feel its stinging burn, sweat ran down my face as I watched them all burn, the charcoal spiraling into my nose, the gagging happened on its own accord. I tried so hard to stop it that I wasn't even aware that I was awake until the walls of my basement bedroom glared at me. I was fine and safe, I was in my room, middle of the night with sweat running down my face. I had no idea where the creepy dream came from, I hadn't had freaky nightmares since I was six, this one however felt real, I felt his hands on me, I felt the flames coming from my hands, it was like I was there and not just in a dream. Instead of anilyzing it, I just flopped down and went back to sleep. I had no time for fucked up dreams.

**Harmoni;**

Fucking stairs, I really do hate stairs. It was weird dreams at it's best. I fell asleep and then found myself in front of a long, never ending staircase, my feet moved beyond my control, I walked, stair by stair, my hand on the rail taking me to a destination that I had no clue of. I may've been controlled to walk but that didn't stop my mouth from grumbling out insults, climbing stairs was one of the worst things to ever do. If I never had to walk anymore stairs, I would die a happy girl. I kept walking, not knowing where I was going or why, my legs moved faster making me slightly dizzy. As I got higher, the world litterly began to drop away, I wasn't just climbing to another level in the house, I was climbing to another level of the world. When I finally stopped walking, I was at the top. In front of me nothing but soft looking clouds, looking at them it made me realise that I was tired. Tired beyond any means of normal tiredness. "I've been waiting for you Psylocke"

Whoever spoke that sentence didn't turn around, he or she (I couldn't see which) spoke then vanished. Vanished wasn't the right word, more like fell off the cloud and into the world below. I could only watch, glued to the spot. I looked back to the cloud, it looked so soft and inviting, I gave into my tiredness and lay down. Within seconds I was asleep, with the most delicious power shocking and soothing my nerves to sleep.

**Storm;**

"Shh Rika, we're close"

I had no idea who was talking but they were right there with me as I walked the forest, in my hands two sharp knives, sharper and more dangerous than any weapon before.

"Do you know if we're close?"

She gave me a grin as though I should know better, that sleek crossbow ready in her hands. The tiny branches scraped at my bare skin, leaving their tiny marks, digging deeper into my skin than normal. It all happened in a flash, the arrow lodged in her throat, sleek and silver as her eyes rolled into her head. She dropped to the ground and her bow was now in my hands. I felt its power, so strong and seductive that I couldn't let it go. I pushed myself from the dream and heaved my chest into silence. I was fine, back in my bedroom and profusely sweating. I couldn't forget the power it held, it was now burnt into my hands. I swear it was.

**Jamie;**

I had no idea why I was back here, the same memory on repeat, my head smashing against the fridge, Iziah crying over my body, mumbling her words and promising things that I couldn't hear. Blood piled everywhere as she caressed my body, I wasn't moving, I can't remember this part, all I can remember is the crack my skull made as it bounced off the metal and the waking up in hospital with people around me, crying with joy that I was awake.

"I'm so sorry Jamie, I tried, I really did"

I felt so sorry for Izzy, she had tried to save me but instead had to watch me die. I lent down beside her and kissed her temple. She looked at me as though she had seen me for the first time.

"It worked!"

"What worked?"

She pushed me as hard as she could, right into my dying body. The life oozed back into me and before I blacked out again, I saw, well I don't trust what I saw but I saw it none the less. Iziah standing up and taking a man's hand, the man was Death, I would reconize him from Iziah's picture on her back. But then another Iziah rushed in the front door and started screeching as though she just saw me, and then it began to play out how it was meant to go. The flashing lights of the ambulance and noises of my family.

I woke up and shook myself. I had no idea if I was still asleep or awake or what. The weird dream was coming back in very fuzzy snippets, the two Iziah's, the pushing. Death. I always thought that was a dream but it seemed so real, but if it was real then how did I become alive and why were there two Iziah's? And did this mean one of them was dead?

Ouch, now my head hurts. I flopped back down on the soft cushy pillows, I just wanted to go back to sleep.

**A/N How's that? Should I go on? Your thoughts but be kind! Onwards! **


End file.
